Benutzer:HangSonic
Treffen der Dimensionen "Wo bin ich?" --------- "Guten morgen Prinzessinnen." Sagte ein Pony "wir haben leider schlechte Nachrichten." "und welche?" Fragte Luna "die Schatten sind erneut ausgebrochen und kommen nach Ponyville!" Sagte das Pony "sofort alle informieren!" Rief Celestia. Ein paar Stunden später hatte die Ziegenarmee alles nötige beisammen um einen Gegenangriff zu starten. Als sie schließlich sich gegenüberstanden, rief Robert: "Angriff! Für Equestria! Die gesamte Armee setzte sich unter Schlachtrufen in Bewegung --------- (Ein paar stunden früher) "Wir müssen unsere Strategie planen!" Sagte Atlantas. "Du hast natürlich recht." Meinte Rainbow Dash. "Und wie lautet die?" Warf Robert ein. "Nun, wie wäre es wenn wir die K-5 Geschütze nach vorne stellen um unsere Soldaten zu schützen?" Sagte Twilight. "Eine recht gute Idee, nichts ist unseren Geschützen gewachsen!" Rief der Ziegenbock. Wenn sie wüssten, was noch alles passiert. ------------ Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten war die Schlacht voll im Gange und die Schatten wurden wie geplant von den K-5 Geschützen niedergemetzelt, denn überall lagen Organe herum und es wurden immer weniger Schatten. Bis sie schließlich noch einmal angriffen und die Geschütze zerstörten! "Nein!" Rief Robert, " jetzt sind wir dran!" Plötzlich kam etwas echt schnell angerannt und schoss an den Schatten einfach vorbei. "Rainbow?" Rief Pinkie Pie "Ja?" Kam es von hinten. "Was war das denn sonst?" Fragte Applejack, bis die Schatten sich wieder zusammenrissen und wieder attackieren. "Jetzt haben wir keine zeit darüber nachzudenken, wir haben eine Schlacht zu gewinnen!" Eine Stunde später wurden die Schatten trotz der Verluste der Geschütze besiegt. "Das war knapp!" Rief Fluttershy. "Ja, wie konnten wir das nur gewinnen?" Meinte Twilight. "Unterschätze niemals den Willen der Ziegen!" Sagte der Ziegenbock, der beste Freund von Robert. "Nun, ihr habt erzählt, dass etwas sehr schnelles während der Schlacht vorbeigerast ist?" Sagte Celestia "Genau!" Warf Rainbow Dash ein, "ich kam nicht hinterher!" "Wow! Das war etwas wirklich schnelles!" Rief Spike. "Den müssen wir finden!" Sagte Eross "genau!" Rief Till. "Und wie?" Entgegnete Tommy (zum besseren Verständnis empfehle ich, Unknown zu lesen). "Ganz einfach, wir suchen ihn." Schlug Rainbow vor. "Das dauert viel zu lange. Ich denke dass...." "Hi!" Sagte etwas,"ich habe gehört, ihr sucht mich?" "Gahhh!" riefen alle in Chor, da sie ihn nicht gesehen haben. "Wer bist du?" Fragte Rainbow, da sie ihre Fassung zuerst wiedergäbe. "Also, mein Name lautet Sonic." Sagte er ganz lässig, als wäre es nichts besonderes, in einer anderen Dimension festzustecken. "Sonic? Etwa der aus dem Spiel?" Fragte Till. "Welches Spiel?" Fragte Sonic, der ihn erst einmal genau musterte, um festzustellen, das es sich um ein Pony handelte. "Na, Sonic the Hedgehog!" "Das ist mein Name." Meinte Sonic der nun Rainbow Dash unter die Lupe nahm. Da er sehr schnell ist, dachte Rainbow, ihn zu einem Rennen herauszufordern. "Sag mal, du bist doch sehr schnell oder?" Fragte sie. "Ich werde nicht umsonst ,schnellstes Wesen das lebt' genannt." "Gut, wie wäre es mit einem Wettrennen?" "Rainbow Dash!" riefen alle im Chor. "Er ist ein Wesen aus einer anderen Dimension, ich glaube nicht, das er ein wegrennen machen will!" BUMMS! Sonic fiel um als er Robert in die Augen schaute, auch Niben wurde fast unmächtig, da er eine Extreme Macht gespürt hatte. -------- Im Krankenhaus lag er da, in Ohnmacht und völlig hilflos, bis er nach zwei Stunden endlich aufwachte, und zu Twilight meinte: "autsch, mein kopf" währen er nicht bemerkte, das Robert ihn beobachtete. --------- Nach zwei Tagen wurde er allen vorgestellt: "hallo, ich bin Raibow Dash, ich bin Pinkie Pie, ich bin Fluttershy und ich bin applejack." Nachher wurde er offiziell von Celestia, die er auch kennengelernt hat, allen Einwohnern vorgestellt. Dabei waren alle baff, obwohl sie wissen, das es bereits ein Dimensionportal gibt, das Allerdings zur Menschenwerk führte. Nach einem Monat haben die nazi-Ponies angegriffen, worauf Sonic meinte: "Ihr führt of Krieg, oder?" Da er mitkämpfen wollte, wollte man ihm ein Schwert geben, aber er erwiderte dass er bereits ein Schwert hätte. Während der Angriffes, metzlelte Sonic ungefähr die hälfte aller Nazi-Ponies nieder. Nach der Schlacht wurde er von Robert gelobt:"du warst sehr gut. Aber ich war besser." "Nein, ich hab die hälfte weggemätzelt!" "Das war ich!" "Hä? Das war ich!" "Nein, ich!" "Nein!" "Doch!" "Nein" "doch!" "Nein!" "Grrrrr, doch du *********!" "Hör auf!" "Nein" Roberts Augen begannen, weiß zu Funkeln. "Ich bitte dich!" "Nein!" "Bitte!" "Ich habe die kraft Nibens, also nein!" Das wars mit Sonics Geduld, seine Augen wurden Schwarz-Rot und Blut lief aus seinen Augen, und er sagte: "das wird dir noch leid tun!" Und FLOG weg. Der baffe Robert flog so schnell wie möglich nach Canterlot und stolperte in den Thronsaal und schrie: "Sonic ist völlig ausgerastet!" "Bitte was?!" riefen die Prinzessinen im Chor. "Er hat Blutrote und Schwarze Augen gekriegt und ist weggeflogen!" "Geflogen?!" "Ja, er hat so etwas wie eine göttliche Kraft bekommen!" "Sofort alle alarmieren!" rief Luna. "Jawohl!" rief ein Pony -------- In Ponyville herschte schiere Aufregung, da Sonic dieses Dorf angriff. Als allerdings Fluttershy ihm zurief, er solle sich doch bitte beruhigen, landete Sobic und bekam wieder normale Augen, und fiel in Ohnmacht. --------- "Uhhg, was ist passiert?" Frage Sonic Fluttershy. "Du bist völlig ausgerastet, und hast komische Augen gekriegt und bist weggeflogen!" Als Robert ihn fragte Was das wäre, antwortete Sonic: "Nun, es wäre sowieso irgendwann ans Licht gekommen, genauso wie du Niben in die hast,..." "Woher weißt du das Niben in mir ist?" Fragte Robert "ich habe ihn erkannt, jedenfalls habe ich auch einen Gott in mir." "Was!?" rief Robert entgeistert. "Ja, er kommt immer wenn ich wütent werde, und er will alle töten, also darf ich ihn nicht überhand nehmen lassen. Kannst du jetzt verstehen, wieso ich dich angefleht habe, aufzuhören?" "Voll und ganz!" Als Celestia davon erfuhr meinte sie, das es besser wäre, wenn niemand ihn wütend machte. (Sie war auch ganz baff ;) ) FORTZETZUNG FOLGT